Romance del héroe del tiempo
by Helienne
Summary: Pasad, peregrinos, pasad. Sé que en vuestros periplos por los caminos arrastráis numerosas cuitas, así que tomad asiento junto a la lumbre, que el fuego caliente vuestros cuerpos e ilumine vuestros corazones. Mientras tratáis de olvidar aquello que os aflige y para distraer la mente, este humilde bardo os relatará una conocida leyenda por estos lares.


Las diosas le bendijeron,

sus gestas se han de contar,

las hazañas de un Hyliano

que el reino vino a salvar.

Marcado estaba su sino

por los augurios del mal

nacido en una batalla

un árbol lo vino a cuidar.

Sin un hada en la floresta

creció, con hondo pesar

aunque pronto una de ellas

acude a su lado a volar.

Mas de poco regocijo

pudo el joven disfrutar

pues el venerable árbol

próximo estaba a expirar.

Antes que el guardián del bosque

su aliento fuera a exhalar

la verdad de su destino

le procede a revelar:

"Hyliano eres ciertamente

y no un Kokiri normal

junto a la princesa Zelda

este reino salvarás

de aquel al que todos llaman

Ganondorf, el rey del mal

pues fue él quien en mí introdujo

un parásito infernal.

Toma pues esta esmeralda

que el camino te abrirá

y parte sin más demora,

a Zelda debes buscar."

Sin atisbo de tristeza

cuando le vio expirar

presto dejó atrás el bosque

tras su misión aceptar.

Se detuvo pues Saria

un presente le fue a dar

era una bella ocarina

con que sellar su amistad

finalmente llegó al castillo

y con suma agilidad

pudo acceder al patio

en que Zelda espera ya.

Con una enorme sorpresa

al joven se fue a girar

pidiendo que se acercase

pues con él debía hablar:

"En sueños vi tu figura,

tu nombre me es familiar,

de veras estás llamado

a soterrar todo mal.

Aproxímate y observa

sus ojos llenos de maldad

pues se trata de ese hombre

que al rey ha jurado lealtad.

Mas sé que sus propósitos

no son dignos de admirar,

lo que quiere es la trifuerza

y su poder celestial.

Que en malas manos no caiga

busca la familia real

pues concede esta un deseo

que anhele un simple mortal.

Si su corazón es noble

el reino prosperará

empero si abyecto fuera

gran desgracia sufrirá.

¡Que alcance el poder dorado

Es menester evitar!

Las piedras de las tres razas

busca, con celeridad

abren la puerta del templo

en que custodiado está.

Ten esta carta y márchate

a la montaña a escalar

en donde moran los Goron

y el rubí espiritual.

El aya que en mí confía

gustosa te guiará

que tengas suerte, héroe

ya te volveré a encontrar."

Impa era el aya guerrera

que le vino a acompañar

y una dulce melodía

pronto le viene a enseñar

una nana para Zelda

que de ayuda le servirá.

Raudo escala la montaña

donde Goron suelen morar

su jefe llora, afligido,

una gran calamidad

si al Dodongo no detiene

a todos devorará.

Una tonada del bosque

esperanza le infundirá

al héroe encarga la tarea

de la bestia eliminar.

Sin temor, en la caverna

Link se va a adentrar

con el Dodongo supremo

combate hubo de entablar

venciendo, pues en sus fauces

una bomba fue a lanzar.

Agradecidos, los Goron,

le acogen en hermandad.

y de buen grado le entregan

el rubí espiritual.

En su próximo destino

el río debe remontar

interpretando la nana

las aguas separará.

En sus cuitas, el rey Zora,

se lamenta con pesar,

ya que la bella princesa

desaparecida está.

Buscándola por el lago

un mensaje viene a hallar

por la joven está escrito

y en él vino a confesar

que buscando su zafiro

con Jabu-Jabu fue a hablar.

Cuando su padre se entera

al Hyliano deja pasar

quien para ser engullido

un pez tiene que ofrendar.

En las tripas del gran monstruo

con gran celo ha de buscar

pues, altiva, la princesa,

no acepta dejarse ayudar.

Mas en su huida, un parásito

rápido la fue a atrapar

aunque Link, con presteza

con él se dispone a luchar.

Una vez eliminado

al fin la pudo ayudar

para obtener el zafiro

que hasta allí fue a encontrar

y nadando en aquel lago

ella quiso confesar:

"Quien el zafiro posea

también mi corazón tendrá

marcha pues, mi prometido

ya te volveré a encontrar"

Confuso aunque con júbilo

nuestro héroe parte ya

al llegar al castillo

arreció gran tempestad

por entre la densa niebla

apareció el Rey del Mal

"Habla, niño, sé que sabes

dónde la princesa está.

Ha escapado del castillo

mas, lejos no huirá"

A lomos de un corcel blanco

junto a su aya Sheikah

había partido Zelda

dejando el peligro atrás.

Empero antes, hasta el foso

la ocarina fue a lanzar.

Silente y desafiante

Link el arma sacará

para enfrentar al Gerudo

con mucha temeridad.

Sin esfuerzo, el hechicero

con magia lo tumbará

soltando una carcajada

de allí raudo marchará.

Clareando estaba el cielo

y al poderse levantar

hasta el foso se tiró

para la ocarina hallar.

Luego, hacia el Templo del Tiempo

velozmente marchará

allí deja las tres piedras

sobre el pétreo altar

e interpreta la tonada

que la puerta abrirá.

El hada que le acompaña

vuela para señalar

la gran Espada Maestra

que espera en un pedestal.

Y el héroe la hoja extrae

sin dejarse amedrentar

mientras que una luz azul

pronto le rodeará.

Mas pudo con gran asombro

aquel lugar contemplar

pues era el Reino Sagrado,

la morada celestial.

Rauru, el excelso sabio,

un medallón le dará

contenida en él la luz

con muy fuerte magia está.

"Atento, héroe, a tu misión

para al Rey del Mal sellar.

Seis medallones sagrados

enseguida habrás de hallar

En tu periplo, los sabios

siempre te hemos de ayudar

porque aún indigno eres

para esa espada empuñar.

Siete años entrenándote

aquí te van a aguardar

hasta que blandirla puedas

y así al Gerudo enfrentar."

Siete años pasó entrenando

antes de poder marchar

de aquel templo pero entonces

le sorprendió un ágil Sheikah:

"Por el tiempo, como un río,

con tu espada viajarás

pero su flujo es cruel

y mi lira te guiará

con mágicas melodías

para así poder volar."

Sin más, desapareció

con un fulgor del lugar.

Y saliendo del castillo

sintió el héroe gran pesar

pues se consumía el reino

bajo las garras del Mal.

Con renovado coraje

su empresa fue a afrontar

siendo asistido por Sheik

el misterioso Sheikah.

Llegó hasta el templo del bosque

para a Saria encontrar

enfrentándose a un espectro

a imagen del Rey del Mal.

Siendo ella la sabia

que el medallón legará

Luego, en el templo del agua

con la Zora se verá:

"Qué dicha, mi prometido,

poderte así contemplar.

Siete años yo te esperé

y esperaría siete más.

Pues bien, nos desposaremos

después del reino salvar."

Ufana, nadando se fue

sin Link poderla alcanzar

ya que con su propia sombra

combate hubo de entablar.

Esa lóbrega figura

de su alma era la oscuridad

y tras vencerle al fin pudo

el medallón recobrar.

A Darunia, el jefe Goron

lo pudo localizar

dentro del templo del fuego

sobre un cráter infernal.

Matando al dragón Volvagia

a los Goron pudo librar

de incierto y aciago destino

pues los iba a devorar.

Con Darunia, agradecido,

el medallón pudo ganar.

Tinieblas, en Kakariko

luego tuvo que afrontar

puesto que su camposanto

era el próximo lugar.

El aya de la princesa

esperando estaba ya

y a un desmembrado demonio

Link hubo de derrotar.

Por tanto Impa, orgullosa,

el medallón le pudo dar.

Hacia el desierto partió

y el puente pudo salvar

cabalgando sobre Epona

yegua de enorme lealtad.

Por las dunas enterrado

otro santuario más,

de sus muros polvorientos

a Nabooru pudo sacar.

Pero para ello, primero,

dos brujas hubo de matar.

Con todos los medallones

su cometido cumplido ha

parte victorioso, el héroe,

al templo del pedestal.

Gran sorpresa luego siente

cuando pudo allí encontrar

al de la divina lira

Sheik, el guerrero Sheikah:

"Un secreto te oculté

que te voy a desvelar,

sólo mi raza lo sabe

y la Familia Real.

Quien ansíe la trifuerza

se tendrá que asegurar

de que sus tres cualidades

se hallan en igualdad.

Si una sola destacase

ella sólo imperará

y las otras dos virtudes

jamás las alcanzará.

Hace tiempo, cuando Ganondorf

a este templo pudo entrar

la trifuerza obtener quiso

pero la hizo fragmentar.

sólo de las tres, el poder

es la que pudo lograr.

Y la parte del valor

hasta ti, héroe, fue a parar

Así, resta pues sólo una

para la reliquia juntar."

Alzó el guerrero su mano

brillando con intensidad

y al disiparse el destello

Zelda sonrió, sin más:

"Siento, héroe, todo este engaño

mas debía despistar

al malvado Gerudo

y en sus garras no acabar.

En la siguiente batalla

junto a ti voy a luchar,

además de la hoja sagrada

hay otra arma eficaz."

Usando su magia, Zelda

pudo rápido crear

varias saetas de luz

para a Ganondorf lanzar.

Ahogó al instante su voz

estruendo precursor del Mal

se desmoronaba el templo

y a Zelda apresó un cristal.

"Subestimé a las diosas

pero lo voy a enmendar.

Si rescatarla tú quieres

a mi castillo vendrás."

Abandonó Link el templo

para el castillo alcanzar.

Iridescente, los sabios

un puente pudieron crear

y el Hyliano capaz fue

de ese abismo salvar.

Pero dentro una barrera

guarda la torre central

con las flechas y los sabios

la consiguió derribar.

Por la torre en su camino

no cesaba de escuchar

los acordes de un órgano

que no paraba de atronar.

Apagados ya sus ecos

Ganondorf le pudo encarar

con sonrisa amenazante

dejando la capa ondear:

"Los fragmentos de que entonces

no me pude apoderar.

los noto, hoy están aquí

y vuelven a resonar.

Tamaño poder no puede

en vuestras manos quedar."

Flotó, dispuesto, el Gerudo

para combate entablar.

Harto ardua fue la batalla

su hada no pudo ayudar,

Al cabo, derrotado fue

y todo se puso a temblar.

Así, el héroe y la princesa

de allí hubieron de escapar

cuidando que las ruinas

no los fueran a sepultar.

Y ya a salvo, con alivio

Zelda pudo suspirar:

"Ganondorf, ser despreciable,

todo quisiste ambicionar

y las diosas castigaron

tal inaceptable maldad."

Un gran ruido en los escombros

a los dos vino a alertar

y decidido el Hyliano

a ellos fue a examinar.

El rey Gerudo, de nuevo,

ante ellos volvía a flotar

y empleando la trifuerza

la apariencia pudo adoptar

de una aterradora bestia

rugiendo con ferocidad.

Mas con su primer zarpazo

al héroe fue a desarmar

y un cerco de ardiente fuego

con fiereza hizo brotar.

Zelda la hoja sagrada

con celo custodiará

y el héroe con flechas de luz

al monstruo se enfrentará.

Muy cruenta fue la batalla

pero Zelda pudo actuar

y con un halo de luz

a la bestia debilitar.

Las llamas se disiparon

y pudo Link recobrar

la gran Espada Maestra

para el golpe final dar.

Vencido pues el Gerudo

los sabios su poder usarán

abriendo el Reino Sagrado

para poderlo en él sellar

pero, iracundo, Ganondorf

a todos maldecirá.

Con gratitud, la princesa

al héroe se dispone a hablar:

"Celebro, Link, tu valor

y siento mi temeridad.

Grandes peligros sufriste

para poderme salvar.

todos los años perdidos

ahora recuperarás."

Y tomando la ocarina

su nana pudo interpretar

para devolver al héroe

a su época original.

Dormida dejó la espada

de nuevo en su pedestal,

y el hada que lo seguía

lo tuvo que abandonar.

Despedirse quiso de ella

pero antes del reino marchar

a la princesa Zelda fue

con presteza a visitar

para rendir pleitesía

y mostrarle su lealtad.

Entre rapsodas y bardos

esta no es sino una más

de las leyendas contadas

desde tiempo inmemorial.


End file.
